Wireless telecommunication networks often include end nodes (user equipment (UEs)) that connect to a core network via radio access networks (RANs). An example of a wireless telecommunications network may include an Evolved Packet System (EPS) with a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network and an evolved packet core (EPC) network, which operates based on the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) wireless communication standard. The LTE network may include a RAN that include one or more base stations, some or all of which may take the form of enhanced Node Bs (eNBs), through which the end nodes may communicate with the EPC network.